XFever Fall of the Mutants
by x-Stealthie-x
Summary: When a mysterious illness sweeps through the Institute, the students have to fight to survive. The only way is to work together and try and find an antidote before it's too late. But more and more of them are getting sick...Is this the end of all mutants?
1. Disclaimer

-DISCLAIMER-  
  
I do not own X-Men, obviously, nor do I own any of the original characters or places or anything. They're Stan Lee's. I added some made-up ones though, just because I wanted to. Yep, that's about it. ^^; Please don't sue me, anyone.   
  
This is somewhat movie based, but doesn't exactly follow the storyline since Wolverine is there at this time and Gambit and everyone. Yep! Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! 


	2. And So It Begins

Jean Grey wandered down the hall, yawning and pulling her housecoat closer around herself as she neared the large living room. The redhead slipped through the doorway, casting a quick glance around; the room seemed to be empty. Heading toward the couch, she took a quick glance for Jones, who was usually here at night, yet the thirteen-year-old boy was nowhere in sight. She went to take a step but felt her foot come into contact with something, quickly pulling back. Eyes of the darkest shade of green dropped down, catching sight of one of her students asleep on the floor, curled up contentedly in front of the television. Lips pursed for a moment in contemplation, then an amused smile turned one corner of her mouth upward as she knelt by the girl, nudging her arm lightly.   
  
Dark lashes fluttered and the student glanced up to her, confusion quickly fading as she realized what had happened and sat up.   
  
"You alright, Jubilee?" Jean asked, just to confirm.   
  
"Mhm," Jubilee said with a soft yawn, almond shaped eyes blinking a few times in an attempt to clear the fog of sleep. "Guess I just fell asleep." Standing unsteadily, Jubilee started to head out of the room. " 'night Dr.Grey," the girl said sleepily as she left for her room.   
  
Jean smiled, shaking her head and taking a seat on the couch. Relaxing against the soft cushions of the couch, she rubbed her forehead lightly. It had been such a long day, but she couldn't seem to sleep. Flicking on the TV, she kept the volume low and moved to lie down, her head resting comfortably on the arm of the couch. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Apparently she was more tired than she thought.  
  
"Jean!" A frantic voice called, followed by the thud of someone hurrying down the stairs. "Jean! Wake up!"   
  
Jean slowly awakened, looking just as confused as Jubilee had been when she awakened her from the floor the previous night. Hearing the worry in the voice, she sat up quickly, a blanket falling from her shoulders. Scott, she thought with an inward smile. But quickly her attention was turned back to the one calling her, and she called out. "I'm in here!"   
  
Rogue rushed in, looking even paler than usual. "Jean! It's Jones," she started. "he's really sick." Jean jumped up quickly, hating to hear when any of the students were not well.   
  
"It's okay, Rogue. Calm down. How sick? What do you mean?" she asked, frowning deeply.   
  
"Really sick, ah don't know what's wrong but ah was eh, talking with Bobby and we heard somethin' and found him in the hall unconscious or...or....He was really cold, Jean."   
  
This was enough for Jean, she knew something was really wrong. Jones hadn't been feeling well lately and he never was sick. Hurrying upstairs, with Rogue close behind, she wandered to Bobby's room, where the two older teens had taken the boy. Stopping by the side of the bed, she peered over at the small blonde boy, reaching a hand over to check for a pulse. It was very weak and had an unnatural pace, even unnatural for a mutant.  
  
Rogue crossed her arms, brushing a strand of ivory hair back behind her ear and watching as Jean checked for possible causes of Jones' sudden collapse. She didn't know what had happened, or why. She just hoped he would get better...he had to. Yeah, the kid was annoying, but she never would have thought something like this would happen.   
  
Bobby came behind her, embracing her covered shoulder lightly with one arm and holding her gloved hand comfortingly with the other.   
  
Rogue smiled a bit, leaning against him with a soft sigh. "Come on, help me get him to the infirmary," Jean said from her place by the bed. Bobby withdrew from Rogue, giving her hand one last squeeze and went over to help Jean. As Rogue watched the two carry Jones' off, she couldn't help but feel this was somehow her fault...she had snapped at him the other day when he had been toying with the television when they were trying to watch a movie. Jones' was sensitive sometimes, but could he really react this greatly?   
  
(OOC: I redid it, is this how you meant by the paragraphing?) 


	3. Losing Control

Professor Charles Xavier manevuered his wheel chair out of the infirmary, Jean walking along one side, and Scott along the other. "And have you figured out what is wrong with young Jones?" the older man asked, brow creasing in worry. "No," Jean replied with a shake of her head. "It's nothing like I've ever seen, professor, and Hank doesn't have a clue what it could be either. There are no signs of anything being wrong anywhere. We did an MRI, but it came out clear." Xavier narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "Well, perhaps we will find the answer in time. In the meanwhile, keep him isolated in case it is contagious. Maybe running some tests on the other students who could have possibly come in contact with him lately would not be a bad idea." he concluded. Jean nodded, glancing to Scott. Scott raised his eyebrows above his ruby-quartz glasses, the corner of his mouth twitching in the ghost of a sympathetic smile. Checking all the students who have talked to Jones lately could take a while. A long, tiring while. And that was the last thing Jean needed.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe wandered out of her classroom, locking the door and slipping the keys into her pocket. 'Finally,' she thought to herself. 'I thought I'd never finish marking those papers.' Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by an ear-shattering shriek coming from down the hall. Wincing, she headed in that direction and knocked lightly on the door of the furthest room, raising an eyebrow. "Jubilee? Stealth?" she called out to the young girls who resided in this particular room. There was no answer, so she just opened the door. Peering in, she frowned and gazed around the dark room. "Girls?" she asked, seeing no sign of anyone there. A low whimper came from the far corner, so Ororo wandered in that direction. "Stealth?" she asked with a frown, kneeling by the shaking 14-year-old, ivory hair falling about her as she did so. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. The brunette girl brought her gaze up to Ororo, brown eyes looking particularly troubled. "I...I didn't...She's not...not..." The girl's normally confident, Irish-accented voice was wavering with fear. "Who? Who's not what?" Ororo asked, the frown deepening. "J...Jubilee," the girl stuttered, looking to the closet. Ororo stood, frowning and walking toward the closet. As she reached out a hand, she felt her chest tighten, her usually cool demeanor being ruptured by the fear of what she could possibly find. She had never seen Stealth look so afraid. Turning the knob on the closet door, she swung the door open and looked in. Deep chocolate hued eyes widened and she had to bite her tongue from screaming herself. "Jean? H..Hank?" she called hoarsely, then raised her voice. "Jean? Hank? Someone help!"   
  
Logan sipped his beer contentedly, leaning back on the chair in his room and glancing over a sheet of test scores from the younger students' recent training session, which he had instructed. The grades were significantly lower than usual and it had even been an easier test. Frowning, he shook his head, taking another drink of the beer- which he was not supposed to have in the school, evidently. Maybe he was just being too hard on the students? Nah, they could handle it. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out and he caught the scent of what was clearly fear. Raising a hairy brow, he dropped the beer bottle down carelessly on the side table and stood, heading out of his room. Walking briskly down the hall, he passed a corner that lead toward the girls' dorms; that was where he had heard the voice coming from. Hurrying down the long hall, he stopped at the last door, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. Clearing his throat, he peered in cautiously. "Uh, everything okay?" he asked. "Logan!" A voice replied. "Come, quick!" Looking highly confused, Logan entered the room. " 'Ro?" he asked, seeing the woman kneeling on the floor in front of the closet. Gazing into the closet, his hazel eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "God, 'Ro...what happened?" Ororo had Jubilee's head on her lap, the young Asian girl was unconscious, bloody gashes all over her arms and legs. Ororo shook her head, looking up to Logan. "I think...Stealth did it," she said lowly, casting a glance over to the other girl in the corner. "Who?" Wolverine asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. Then he followed her gaze, nodding a bit. "Oh, the new kid." he said calmly, then remembered what was happening again. Maybe he had a bit too much beer..."Why would she do that?" Ororo shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "but we have to get Jubilee to Hank or Jean...You take her, I'll stay here and talk to Stealth." Logan nodded in compliance, stepping forward to help immediately. 'Hell,' he thought to himself. 'what was with the kids these days?'   
  
(Here's the professor, for those who wondered! XD And thanks for all the comments/suggestions! Okay, so this chapter is short too. But it takes me forever to write lately and I hate keeping the readers in suspense, lol. ^^; Review please.) 


End file.
